


Return

by Batharem



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batharem/pseuds/Batharem
Summary: Dick has come back home to Bruce but has to prove his submission to his pack alpha.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	Return

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Examination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392687) by [Batharem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batharem/pseuds/Batharem). 



> So I wrote this for the omegaDick week at the like… start of the year and then lost it for way too long. Found it though.   
> Companion fic to Examiantion set in the same universe and everything – is basically the same except with Dick as the one up on the table instead of Tim.

Dick knows this is a necessary part of returning to the pack.

He knows that Bruce likes to have complete knowledge about the health of the younger pack members. Hell, Dick even gets it – it's useful information to have in case. Useful to know if things change or even just to know where everything is. He hadn’t imposed it on the Titans because he knows they wouldn’t stand for such a formal hierarchy imposed on them. But the temptation had been there.

The fact he understands exactly why he agreed to it doesn’t make the antsiness he feels sitting sitting on the bed in the Batcave any less.

Guilt he supposes.

He had been going behind Bruce’s back with the Titans even before he formally split off from the Wayne pack.

That didn’t matter now – he's returned to Bruce’s pack and will allow his alpha to take a new baseline reading to establish where Dick’s health now sits.

“There’s no need to look so guilty,” Bruce says when he enters the room.

“I’m not.” Dick had needed to spread his wings. Needed to go out on his own and establish a pack with the Titans just as he now needed to reestablish his place in Bruce’s pack.

“Alright,” Bruce says, walking over. “How many?”

How many alphas had Dick been with since he and Bruce last did this?

“Seven.” And Dick had wondered what Bruce would think with each one.

The only reaction Bruce gives is a raised eyebrow.

It starts as it always does – standard tests to check the external readings.

Blood pressure – normal.

Heart rate – normal.

Noting and categorising all the scars Dick had gained since last time.

“Feet up,” Bruce says and Dick obediently places his legs into the stirrups.

It almost feels nostalgic it’s been so long since he last did this.

“Who were they?” Bruce asks as he presses against Dick’s stomach – checking his ovaries and womb from outside.

“Huh?” Bruce asks as he puts on a pair of latex gloves.

“The alphas.”

“Right.” It’s a bit hard to focus with Bruce’s finger now rubbing against his entrance. Probably on purpose – test Dick’s abilities. “Uh - Roy and Wally.”

Bruce’s finger presses harder against Dick’s entrance and Dick can’t help but gasp at it. Feels himself start to leak slick.

He should feel ashamed not aroused. But he can’t help it.

At least it should make the rest of the examination go easier.

“Go on,” Bruce says.

“Kori and Garth and- _oh fuck-”_

Bruce’s finger finally pushes in. And while Dick has absoltuely had bigger things in him there’s still something about how quickly Bruce can find his prostate and drag his finger along it to make it so much more intense.

“Did you miss this?” Bruce asks as he pumps his finger in and out, testing the give of the rim.

“Maybe.” A bit. But Dick doesn’t want Bruce to fully know that – doesn’t want his rebellion to be for nothing.

“You can definitively tell that there have been others,” Bruce says, slipping a second finger in before stretching Dick’s hole wide.

“I’m not sorry.” Dick wouldn’t regret his time with the other alphas no matter how Bruce tried to make him.

“I didn’t say you should be,” Bruce says as he pulls the two fingers out.

Bruce reaches over to grab the speculum.

Despite watching it the whole time Dick still gasps when Bruce pushes it in.

“Can’t you heat it up or something for once?” The thing is always so shockingly cold. A fact made worse by Bruce having caused the flesh to become heating with arousal before.

“You’ll be fine,” Bruce says like Dick is a sullen child.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t be.” It just would be nice for a bit of acknowledgement of Dick’s comfort.

Bruce just gives a grunt in response.

The speculum opens and Dick breathes through the sensation. Realising that it was one he apparently missed – spread open for Bruce to see all of him.

Dick can’t help but shift his hips and clench down on the metal of it as Bruce reaches over to the table to grab his next instruments.

“Well you still look healthy here,” Bruce says. And Dick hates how he can’t help but preen at the praise.

He barely notices when the edge of his cervix is scraped.

He does however notice when Bruce presses a finger along his internal walls as the alpha reaches over for something else on the table.

“Wh- what are you doing?” Dick asks as Bruce’s finger finds and rubs against his prostate.

“Re-inserting your tracking device,” Bruce replies completely unphased.

“Where?” The last two tracking devices had been in Dick’s bicep and inner thigh. At least before he dug them out to prevent Bruce from knowing his every move while he was with his Titans.

He had a feeling he knows where Bruce plans on placing the new one.

“Next to your prostate – it should be a lot harder for you to remove it by yourself from there,” Bruce says. “Now just relax.”

“Bruce-” Dick wants to argue. He had agreed to come back to Bruce’s pack himself. Surely this was unncessary.

“Dick,” Bruce says firmly and it’s clear this is not up for negotiation.

There isn’t any point trying to debate the point so Dick just stares up to the ceiling.

“Good boy,” Bruce says and Dick glares at the ceiling at the pratronising tone.

He winces more than is necessary when the needle pierces right next to his prostate. Not so much because of the pain but more the knowledge that he isn’t going to escape Bruce’s oversight as easily again.

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Bruce asks as his finger keeps massaging against Dick’s prostate. Causing pleasure now joined with pain to dance up Dick’s spine and Dick can’t help but feel it is Bruce rubbing it in how much he controls Dick’s body again.

“Are you done?” The fun of it has worn off and Dick just wants to get down and get dressed. Check in on how Tim is settling in to distract himself from how Dick has come crawling back to Bruce neck apparently bared despite promising himself he wouldn’t.

“Not yet,” Bruce says pulling the speculum out without even bothering to close it. “You know I need one more reading.”

Right – he wants to see the limit of how Dick’s entrance can stretch. See whether the other alphas Dick’s been with have caused him to get looser.

Bruce doesn’t even bother to lube up the plug before pushing it into Dick and it feels about the same as it did the last time Dick was on the table.

Still doesn’t feel all that different to last time as it inflates.

“Not much of a change in result to last time,” Bruce says as he tugs the now deflated plug out. And Dick manages to keep the smugness he feels from his face.

“Satisfied now?” Is Bruce satisfied that he now knows the ins and outs of Dick’s body again? That he’s once again marked Dick as his with a tracking device buried under his flesh?

“Yes,” Bruce says. His hand resting on Dick’s inner thigh, thumb rubbing circles on the bare flesh. A comfortable and familiar weight. “It’s good to have you back Dick.”

“It’s good to be back.” It is. Despite the teething issues around control they still need to resolve. And Dick’s refusal to feel any guilt about what or who he did while away he can admit he missed Bruce’s teachings. Missed Bruce’s touch.

He’s back now though. And can help Tim get used to their place in Bruce’s pack so the other omega doesn’t struggle as much as Dick did at times.


End file.
